ggenfandomcom-20200213-history
SD Gundam G Generation SEED FAQ
How do I get this unit/character/emblem/etc.? All information on how to obtain specific units is contained in the 'Acquiring' section of the unit's page. Information on acquiring everything else can be found on the List of Unlockables in G Generation SEED page. Help! I've cleared all stages and still don't have everything! *For unit completion, see the List of Units in G Generation SEED. *For rental characters, see the List of Unlockables in G Generation SEED. Some characters are not unlocked by completing stages and must be obtained by unit development/registration. *For non-rental characters, if your gallery is stuck at about 98%, you are probably missing Ginias, Gihren, and Mariemaia. These characters do not appear in any actual stages, only stage intro events, so if you have been skipping them then they will not be in your gallery. They are found in Generation stages 1, 2, and 8. You do not have to play the actual mission, just read a few of their lines from the intro and then soft reset. *For emblems, see the List of Unlockables in G Generation SEED. Aside from stage rewards, character recruitment/defeat, and map items, there are some which are obtained by using specific units to clear a mission. If you still need one emblem, it is most likely Chicken of Chicken. To obtain this emblem you must use the defend command 25 times in a single mission. This can be done across your entire team and they do not have to be done consecutively. What's the best unit/character/emblem/etc.? The short answer is that it ultimately does not matter because the nature of G Generation games is such that any unit or character can become strong enough to far exceed any enemy you will encounter. Then, which are recommended for strength? What do I get for clearing SEED mode? I have a question about gameplay mechanics/how does this work? What do the stats do? Why does it say 'alert' on my unit? No matter how many times I reload, I can't hit/dodge the enemy! Do support attacks divide the EXP gained? No. Therefor for maximum EXP gain, all kills should be from either support attacks or special attacks. Can my units Chance/Bonus Step more than once per phase? No. Even with the King of Hearts emblem or the Bonus Step reward your units can only Chance Step once per phase. Why won't my weapon work? *Some weapons cannot be used on certain terrain types. For example, Funnels must be used in space. Check the bottom-right of the screen to see if the weapon can be used. *Some weapons have Awakening requirements, also found on the bottom-right of the screen. *Otherwise, you most likely do not have enough Limit Blocks, EN, or SA. What are the mystery effects of the Blue Bone and Skull Troops emblems? Reportedly the Blue Bone emblem increases the enemy's chance of Foresight by 10% and the Skull Troops emblem reduces your Chance Step probability to 0%. How do the Cronicle/Cagalli emblems work? The Cronicle emblem gives your character one additional point per level and the Cagalli emblem gives two. Category:SD Gundam G Generation SEED